Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Cloud Green
Summary: One-shot! Nice!Blaine. Dalton Academy is going through a cold spell, fortunately Kurt is tucked up in bed. That is, until he gets an unwelcome visitor.


A.N. Omigosh, guys, what is wrong with me? Sorry that it's been so long with an update, hopefully with recent additions I go some way to make up for it. Annoyingly I could have spent more time on the fics I already have going but this idea came into my head and would not leave me alone. For once it isn't Dark!Blaine! I have another nice-Blaine idea, which is totally not like me, so I might write that out to get it out my system.

Just a one-shot written in a semi-hurry (it's 3.30am, I need sleep!) so consider it 'just for funnsies'. ^^

* * *

_Tap…taptap…tap_

Kurt cringed, pulling the duvet up to his nose and pretended he couldn't hear anything.

_Taptap…Taptaptap…THUD_

Jumping up into a half-sitting position, Kurt forced his eyes open to search for the source of the noise which just woke him up. The dorm room was in darkness except from a small portion of wall lit by the faint moonlight from the window, but even then he could not decipher where the noise was coming from.

'Kurt?' _Wait, what was that?_ 'Kurt, wake up. Let me in.'

Kurt's eyes narrowed at his dorm room door. He recognised that voice all too well, but why Blaine Anderson was outside his room at – Kurt glanced at his alarm clock – almost 1am was an irritating mystery. Ignoring him wasn't really an option; Blaine was a stubborn creature of habit and was not used to being ignored, so Kurt grudgingly pushed off his duvet along with the extra three blankets he had used to fight off the chill. Trust Blaine to force Kurt out of bed on the same night Dalton's central heating died. His toes braced themselves as they were lowered onto the stone-cold wooden panelled floor. As quickly as possible Kurt tiptoed to the door and opened it, ready to shiver out some very well-chosen and time-appropriate obscenities at his late-night visitor.

The sight which met his eyes, though, was pitiful. Wrapped up in the flimsiest of robes with his arms fitted tightly around his frame, Blaine quivered with his eyes wide and his lips a slight shade of blue.

'Blaine, do you realise what time it is?' Kurt whispered ferociously.

Blaine tilted his head apologetically as he slipped by Kurt into his dorm room. 'I-I'm sorry, okay? But I couldn't stay in there anymore.'

With his room being infiltrated, Kurt had no choice but to close his door to stop the corridor chill ebbing it's way in also. 'Stay in where? Wait, what are you doing?'

Blaine stood by his bed, still rubbing his arms for warmth as he hopped from one barefoot to the other. 'My room. Since David broke my window last month I've had a freezing cold draft and tonight, with the radiators not working, my room is like an ice cube. I tried blocking the draft but it didn't work. I couldn't stay there anymore, Kurt, I j-just couldn't-!'

'Okay, okay, calm down-'

'I need to stay here tonight.'

'Wait-What?'

Blaine's pleading eyes were enhanced as he continued to shiver harder than before. 'Please, Kurt, I'm just so cold…'

Dalton Academy had very clear-cut rules about students staying in dorm rooms other than their own. Unless pupils had a good legitimate reason and the express permission of a faculty member, it was not allowed. 'Blaine, I don't know…' Not to mention the implications attached if someone were to find out two gay students just happened to share a room. God, they would be thrown out of the school! Well, Blaine's family might be able to pull some strings to keep him in but Kurt's dad certainly couldn't. What's worse, they would tell his dad why he was being thrown out – having another boy in his room after hours. Kurt would be grounded indefinitely and what was best case scenario.

'Kurt, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. Look at me! I feel like I'm freezing up, like my fingers are gonna snap off a-and-'

'Fine!' Kurt was back to his snappy whisper. 'Okay, you can stay, just-just wait a minute.' He grabbed a spare blanket and began fixing up his couch for Blaine to sleep on. It wasn't the comfiest but the fact Kurt had it to offer was a blessing in itself. After patting the makeshift bed down, he turned to Blaine. 'There. If you need another blanket just – Blaine, what the hell?!'

Blaine, who had previously been enjoying the warmth of Kurt's bed, peered up at him from under Kurt's duvet. 'What?'

'Get out my bed, you're on the couch!'

Blaine glanced at the couch and then back at Kurt, a smile finally spreading out on his cool lips. 'You aren't being serious…are you?' He laughed, causing Kurt to flush. 'Kurt, be reasonable! I'm pretty sure we know each other well enough to share a bed, don't you? Besides, that couch is too small for me, and at least here we can share body heat and all these blankets. C'mon, Kurt, don't be a prude now.'

His words were playful but Kurt still felt embarrassed at Blaine's comments. Wordlessly, Kurt nodded and slowly moved to get in the bed. If his dad could see him now… Kurt shivered, and immediately regretted it as Blaine saw it as a sign to draw the covers around him. 'It's okay, Blaine,' Kurt muttered, pushing Blaine's hands away as his eyes looked down at the floor away from the other boy. His gaze landed on a robe. 'You…took off your dressing robe?'

Blaine chuckled as he settled his head on Kurt's pillow. 'Relax, I have pyjamas on.' Kurt reached for his own dressing robe – a thick fleecy number which raised Blaine's brow. 'You don't need to put that on, Kurt…'

Kurt ignored him and pulled the blankets up to his chin before turning away from the raven haired boy. 'It's cold, you said so yourself.' He heard Blaine sigh behind him and then there was quiet. Kurt closed his eyes tightly. Why was this happening to him? Any other normal person would never find themselves in this position. The thought of Blaine's body being only inches away from him heated him up beyond his comprehension and it made him feel nervous with the odd determination not to move. Had someone told him before now that he would be sharing his bed with the boy who frequented his teenage dreams, he'd have recommended they be checked in to some mental hospital, but there they were: Kurt and the object of his mind's affections under the same ridiculous amount of covers. Speaking of which, Kurt found himself to be getting quite warm, especially with his robe on. What he couldn't understand, then, was why he could feel Blaine practically shaking beside him. At last, Kurt rolled over to look at him. 'What's wrong with you?' He noted Blaine's lips were still vaguely blue. 'Are you still cold?'

Blaine nodded almost painfully. 'I think the air got to my bones or something. I-I just can't feel any heat.'

That was when Kurt started to get alarmed. 'How long were you lying in that room of yours?'

'Hours…Thought I was frozen to the sheets for a while.'

'Ah, you idiot…' Kurt murmured as he awkwardly shifted closer to the shivering boy. Blaine leaned closer automatically and nuzzled into Kurt's neck, causing the smaller boy to gasp not only at the gesture but also at how cold Blaine's skin felt on his. Slowly, he slid his arms around Blaine and attempted to heat him up by tucking the blankets around him and rubbing his arms.

'K-Kurt, just…keep your arms there, okay?' Blaine whispered into his ear. That simple act alone caused Kurt's nerves to tingle and he swallowed hard. Blaine was being so close and so intimate with him, it felt like a surreal fantasy dream Kurt thought he would only ever imagine. But it wasn't a dream, and the only thing Blaine wanted from him was heat – pure and simple. 'Just let me…'

Kurt gasped again as Blaine's cold hands fought through his robe and his arms wrapped around Kurt's slim frame. 'M-Maybe we should take you to the nurse. This is probably how pneumonia starts so-'

'No, no…' Blaine shook his head slightly; bringing his face nearer Kurt's to look at him. 'This is good. Told you body heat was what I needed. Just stay like this.' Then, Blaine's eyes fell shut.

The room was quiet again. Kurt initially wondered if maybe he should insist on taking Blaine to see the nurse but he was distracted by the opportunity to at last take in every aspect of Blaine's face up close. His normally tanned cheeks were now a dark shade of pink and freckles stood out like deep brown speckles on his pale nose.

_Funny, I never noticed he had freckles before_…

Those lashes – enviously long and thick – flickered ever so slightly as his shivering calmed down. And those lips… Kurt was drawn to them. They were no longer blue, but a deep plum with the bottom lip surprisingly smooth looking and inviting. They almost distracted him from those piercing green eyes as they caught him staring.

'Kurt?' Blaine whispered so quietly it was barely more than a breath, but Kurt jolted as if he had shouted.

'I-I…' Kurt knew he had been caught and no decent excuse was coming to mind. So, he told the truth. 'You're lips aren't cold anymore.' He stated.

Blaine's mouth twitched into a small smile. In a soft, low tone he asked 'How do you know for sure?' Kurt gave an attempt at a shrug, causing Blaine to chuckle lightly. 'I think they can be warmed up a little more, don't you?' Before Kurt could register the implications behind Blaine's words, the lips he had been admiring only moments before were gently pressed against his. Now it was Kurt's turn to freeze. At first, Blaine just held him in place and let Kurt get used to the feeling but steadily he began pushing further into him, their lips meshing together so expertly that by the time Kurt realised it Blaine's tongue was flicking over his.

'B-Blaine!' Kurt knew he was panicking as he pushed Blaine off with the feeling he was hyperventilating. Blaine's arms, which were still wrapped around his waist, held on to him and prevented him getting too far away. Kurt dipped his head down to avoid looking at him.

'Kurt, what are you doing? Look at me.'

'No…'

'Kurt, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to-'

'Why did you do that?'

'I thought you wanted me-'

'No,' Kurt pushed his head up and met Blaine's confused gaze with his watery eyes. 'Why would you kiss me in the first place? You don't like me like that, and I don't want you to kiss me in gratitude either, okay?'

Blaine's hand covered Kurt's mouth firmly, his expression a mixture of exasperation and amusement. 'Kurt, shut up for a second. Did it ever occur to you maybe I could like you 'like that'? And that maybe I wanted to kiss you because I just wanted to kiss you?' Kurt blinked, a forgotten tear clinging to some corner lashes. Blaine gazed at him fondly and let his hand slip off Kurt's mouth and reach down to hold onto the small of his back. He knew Kurt was not going to say anything – what could he say after hearing Blaine's confession? – so he continued. 'What I would be very grateful for is for you to let me finish what I started. That okay?'

Kurt seemed to be lost in his words but, after a little coaxing on Blaine's part, he finally gave a nod. The smallest of smirks found its way onto Blaine's face as he slowly closed the offensive gap between them and captured Kurt's slightly parted lips with his own.

Smooth lips. Hot tongue. Commanding grip. Intensely possessive . Kurt felt too dizzy to do much more than just experience what Blaine was giving him. Blaine's hands kept seizing him as they ran up and down the length of Kurt's arching back. Their bodies were suddenly pressed against each other when Blaine eased up onto him causing electrifying friction which seemed to spark through their nerves and into their very beings. The idea that the room was suffering from freezing temperatures now did not make sense to Kurt as his skin grew hot and sweaty.

He had no idea he had needed oxygen until Blaine pulled away and his body reacted by taking in gulps of air. They panted heavily, their hungry eyes never leaving each other. Kurt's hands at last found themselves running through Blaine's dishevelled hair. He had wanted to do that for so long. Never had he dreamed he would have finally got his chance when Blaine was in his bed with him with both their lips bruising from searing, passionate kissing. Several long moments passed but the flare of desire had not diminished at all. On the contrary, Kurt realised that from kissing alone he had let himself get a little too excited, and if he wasn't mistake, so had Blaine. Kurt flushed darkly as he knew Blaine was thinking along the same lines.

'I'm not ready for…' Kurt admitted in a scared voice.

Blaine's eyes softened. 'I know.' He whispered back. He then leaned down and began littering Kurt's jawline with gentle wet kisses. Kurt closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other boy, wishing he could stay like this forever. As a compromise for not going any further, Kurt timidly let Blaine suck his way to leaving a pretty noticeable love bite on his pale neck. 'I want people to know you're already spoken for.' Blaine murmured against Kurt's ear as he pulled the smaller boy into an intimate embrace.

'Is that your way of suggesting we get together?' Kurt tried to ask in his usual snarky manner, but it was obvious he was excited. Blaine responded by taking Kurt's chin in his fingers and, after playing with his bottom lip with his thumb, kissed him in a painfully slow, possessive fashion. The rest of the night was spent engaging in private sweet nothings and impulsive stealing of kisses, with even the occasional grope when the moment was right, but eventually sleep took it's hold.

* * *

It was sudden coldness which woke Kurt up. His hands instinctively gripped onto the body beside him that had been pulling away. 'Whereygoin'?' he asked in a shamefully childish voice which even he had to admit was too pathetic.

Blaine laughed softly and settled back down beside him, his hand stroking Kurt's cheekbone delicately. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I gotta get back to my dorm before anyone else is up. Don't want to get caught, do we?'

Kurt pouted, burying his face in Blaine's chest. 'But it's cold…and it's Saturday. Just stay here with me all day, okay?'

'Kurt, we have Warbler practise in a few hours. You know how suspicious it'll look if we both blow it off.' Kurt let out an unimpressed recognition of his point. 'But…just think; watching each other across the practise room as we think about last night, knowing that as soon as practise is over we can escape back here for as long as we want…' He pressed a kiss on top of Kurt's head. 'Sometimes waiting can make the reward so much sweeter.'

'You aren't helping the present situation, you know.' Kurt finally pulled away far enough to look up at him. 'But I guess you might be right.'

'You know I am.' With that, Blaine expertly climbed out of bed and scooped his robe up from the floor. Kurt wrapped a blanket around himself and stood up to walk his late-night visitor out into the corridor. 'And don't you dare be late.'

'You know after this there's no way I'll be late,' Kurt smirked. 'Although according to you making you wait is a good thing. What was it you said? 'Waiting can make the reward so much sweeter'?' Blaine gave a knowing smile and a wink before turning around and walking back towards his own dorm room. Kurt leaned against the doorframe, arms folded. A thought then occurred to him. 'Why do I have a sneaking suspicion you broke your own window?'

Blaine continued on down the hall, a noticeable spring in his step as if he had achieved something great. 'Who says my window's broken at all?'

Kurt blinked as Blaine disappeared down the corridor. Shaking his head slightly as he grinned, he muttered 'That hot manipulative bastard…'

* * *

A.N. Can you tell I'm inspired with how FRICKIN' COLD it is? XD


End file.
